Randy Cunningham Ninja Legend
by Musiclover435
Summary: Randy loves ninjas. They have been his heroes for years. One day he is told by a ninja master that he's the chosen ninja master that will defeat Mac Antfee. A dangerous man who desired to be the chosen ninja, who will gain the power of the Tengu. The other ninjas, whom Randy respects, dislike him immensely. Can Randy successfully become the ninja he was destined to become?
1. Chapter 1

**I felt that this was needed. If this story is successful then I will do the second movie and an adaptation of the third movie since I wasn't the biggest fan of it. Enjoy! A couple of the characters are humanized and some are OOC with some name changes. This chapter will be a day in the life of Randy Cunningham.**

* * *

Name... Randy Cunningham. Age... Fourteen. My story is pretty wild... but I'm not sure where to begin so... I guess I'll start at the beginning.

When I was a baby, my parents abandoned me. I don't know why though but I don't think about it very much. Though... it would be nice to have a family. I was left at the orphanage and no family wanted me. You see... I'm a little different. I'm the only one in the village with Tyrian purple hair. I'm the oldest kid in the orphanage but I don't care. I protect and care for the kids in the orphanage since the owner works another job to get us money. I also work anywhere in the village that is willing to pay me. Even the smallest scraps will help. But what I've always dreamed of is becoming a member of the Furious Five. The greatest ninjas in all of Norrisville, maybe even all of Japan!

But... I don't see that happening anytime soon but that's okay. I've got the best job in the world and that's protecting my family at the orphanage.

* * *

 _Cue some BRUCE action music_

A flash of purple is seen running through the village of Norrisville. 'Come on! I'm gonna be so late!' A cart with a mountain of fruit is crossing the street but the teen smirk as he jumped over the cart without touching the fruit. He landed on his feet but continued to run. The teen kept running but he was so lost in his thoughts he accidentally ran into someone. "Sorry, I should pay more attention to where I'm running." The elderly gentleman laughed. "You are fine. The youth of today are so vibrant." The teen smiled then realized that he was going to be late. "Sorry, I've to go. I'm gonna be late for work." Then the teen ran off. The elderly man smiled. "Hmm. He has promise."

The teen ran till he stopped in front of a noodle shop. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Made it." He walked in, passed all the empty tables with chairs on top of them, and walked into the kitchen. "You are late, Randy!" Randy smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Mr. Ping. I had to drop the kids from the orphanage at school since Ms. Garcia wasn't able to." Mr. Ping turned around and smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it. I know that you are one of the main caretakers of those bundles of joy. It's not a problem. The shop opens in less than an hour, let's get cooking."

"You got it, Mr. Ping." Randy got his uniform on and went outside to set the tables. "Once you got the tables set, help me make the noodles!" Mr. Ping shouted. "Okay, Mr. Ping!" Randy shouted back. Randy quickly set the tables by putting the chairs on the floor and putting the tablecloths on the table. Once the tables were set, Randy rushed back to the kitchen to help Mr. Ping cut the vegetables. He grabbed a knife and cut the vegetables faster then anyone could blink. "Randy, you must have had some experience with knives. You're more experience at cutting vegetables then I am and I've been cooking for over thirty years," Mr. Ping said impressed. Randy just shrugged. "I keep telling you. I don't know. I've always been good with them. I didn't know how to cook anything until I started working for you and Mrs. Garcia keeps all the knives under lock and key. Not even I can get to them without asking." Truth be told, Randy had no idea how he could do many of the things he could do. He was the fastest runner in his home. He was skilled in knives and cutting. He could even cut things in mid-air and he had no formal training whatsoever.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter how you can do it. As long as you don't use your talents for evil," Mr. Ping told him. "Never, Mr. Ping. I use my skills to help others just like the Furious Five." Mr. Ping laughed a bit. "Still dreaming about becoming a member, huh?" Randy blushed embarrassedly. "Yeah, well, you are never too young to have a big dream."

"Indeed, Randy, you are never too young to dream big," Mr. Ping told him. The two had a good conversation for a good 20 minutes till the restaurant opened. "Time to get to work!" Customers started to enter all natural Noodle Diner. Like clockwork, Randy went from table to table taking order after order. When he received the orders, he gave them to Mr. Ping, who gave Randy many bowls to carry. Randy was normally able to carry at least 10 bowls at a time without spilling a drop. Everyone was always impressed with his skills but whenever they asked how Randy was able to do it, he gave the same answer each time, he just didn't know.

At the end of the day, Randy cleaned up the restaurant along with Mr. Ping. "Good job today, Randy. Here's your paycheck," Mr. Ping said as he handed Randy his paycheck. Randy looked at the paycheck and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Ping," Randy said as he bowed in respect. "Randy, no need for all those formalities. You are a fellow co-worker and friend."

Randy smiled. "Well, I should get going. Same time next week?" Mr. Ping smiled back. "Same time next week." And with that Randy left. Mr. Ping was always concerned about Randy since he worked almost eight jobs a week with no breaks but he had a good heart for the children at the orphanage. Mr. Ping just hoped that one day Randy dreams would come true.

* * *

Randy came home moments after the end of his shift and not a moment too soon, he was swarmed with kids. "Randy! You're back!" Many of them shouted. "Hey, guys. How was school?" Randy asked as he kneeled down to their level. "Great!" "Okay." "Boring as usual." Were many of the answers Randy got from the children. "Did Ms. Garcia finish making dinner?" Randy asked. "Yeah! Let's go!" They all shouted. "Wash your hands first!" Randy shouted. "Okay!" Randy smiled. While he wished to be with a family of his own, he was happy taking care of the children in the orphanage.

After dinner, all the children went to bed and Randy went to Ms. Garcia's room. He handed her all the money he earned from working at the Noodle Diner. "Thank you, Randy. Are you sure you don't want to keep any of it? I know that you will need it in the future," Ms. Garcia said concerned but Randy shook his head. "No, I'm more than happy to help everyone here." Ms. Garcia smiled. "What would we do without you?" Randy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to bed. I've got a long day tomorrow. Night!"

"Good night, Randy."

* * *

Since Randy was the oldest kid in the orphanage, he lived on the top floor. The orphanage had two floors with a room attic on top which was Randy's room. Now, you would think that since Randy lived in an orphanage, his room would be bland, boring, and have nothing in it. Instead, Randy has posters and many actions figures of the Furious Five that Randy found or created himself in the past several years. He also had some shurikens that he liked to keep and train with.

Randy sighed heavily as he changed into his pajamas. He looked out his window at the Emerald Palace. "I wonder what it would be like to train there and become a true ninja. If I ever got the chance to go there then I could help everyone here and maybe find my true calling." Randy sighed as he turned off the light, went to bed, and dreamed of being apart of the Furious Five as he did every single night.

* * *

 **The first chapter is done. This is a complete AU of Kung Fu Panda but in my own style. I have not fully decided if Howard will be in this story. He probably won't be but I don't know yet. Also, I'm in school so updates will be slow but I have a good feeling about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing the Furious Five in this chapter, please notice that Theresa will have black hair for story purposes.**

* * *

Randy woke up early the next day since Ms. Garcia had to go to her other job early. He got out of bed, got dressed, and made breakfast for all the children. After the children ate breakfast, he walked them to school and went off to his other catering job. Randy always liked cooking but in this catering position, he was just a waiter. It was a simple burger place but just like The Noodle Diner, it was very popular with the locals.

"You're just in time, Randy. Ms. Garcia couldn't take the kids to school today?" Bucky, a fellow employee, asked Randy. "Yeah, you know me, always taking care of the kids. Luckily, tomorrow is Saturday, which means adoption day for all the kids," Randy told Bucky as he got his uniform on and started cleaning tables for the lunch rush. "But don't you want to get adopted?" Randy stopped cleaning tables for a moment and sighed. "It's not that I don't want a family, it's just hard for me to get one. I mean, I'm the only person in the whole village with Tyrian Purple hair and I'm a teenager, not a whole lot of people want to adopt a teenager with purple hair but I'm happy to help the other kids at the orphanage find a family. So, I do want a family but I think in time, I will find a family for now though, my family is with the children at the orphanage. For now, we should focus on our jobs and not my life outside of work." Bucky nodded as he continued to clean and set tables.

Randy did, however, look at the Emerald Palace and wondered what the Furious Five were up to today.

* * *

In the Emerald Palace, there lies five warriors sneaking around a young man with black and red hair sitting around playing the flute. A girl with black hair looked at her teammates and they each nodded at her. Suddenly, a girl with orange hair jumped out of her hiding spot along with three other boys and the girl with black hair and ran towards the man playing his flute. The man playing the flute opened his eyes and used his flute to defend each attack from the five people attacking him. After a few minutes, of the five teens attacking the man, they stopped. "Well done, students! IF, you were trying to disappoint me!" He used his flute to point at each student and each bowed in respect at the mention of their names.

"Theresa, more ferocity! Monty, greater speed! Charlie, height! Heidi, velocity!"

"Master Nadakan." **(Name is pronounced like nod a con. I wanted a name similar to Nomicon for the master Shifu change.)** A voice said taking Nadakan out of his thoughts. "What?!" He shouted clearly upset and angry. Julien jumped back at the shout. "It's Master Naru. He wishes to speak with you," Julien said fearfully.

Nadakan ran to the scroll room to speak with his master. He opened the door slowly and inside was a room filled with hundreds of lit candles and an old man on a thin stick upside down. "Master Naru. You wanted to speak with me? Is something wrong?" Nadakan asked concerned. Naru slowly got off his stick revealing the old man Randy bumped into yesterday. "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Nadakan looked at his master confused. "So, nothing's wrong?" Naru chuckled a bit. "Now, I didn't say that." Naru slowly started to blow out the candles one by one and just when he was about to speak to Nakakan but proceeded to blow out more candles. Getting impatient, Nadakan used his ninjutsu skills to blow the rest of them out. Naru smiled at Nadakan.

"You were saying?" Nadakan asked. "I have had a vision. Mac Antfee will return..." Nadakan had a flashback to when Mac Antfee terrorized the village with his ninjutsu skills. "That is impossible. He is in prison."

"Nothing is impossible," Naru said calmly. Nadakan quickly turned and called for Julien. "Julien, go to Chorh-Gom prison and tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Mac Antfee does not leave the prison!" He demanded as Julien ran in. Julien nodded. "Yes, Master Nadakan!" Julien had magic but he only knew a little and he only used it for teleportation so he teleported away to Chorh-Gom prison.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it," Naru told Nadakan calmly. "We have to do something! We can't let Mac Antfee march into the village and take his revenge. He'll... He'll..." He said clearly worried and distraught as he walked over to Naru, who was walking over to the small pond inside. "Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated it becomes difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle... the answer becomes clear." Naru used his stick to calm the water and a reflection of a Tengu with a scroll in its talons showed itself. They looked up and Nadakan was shocked to see that it was time to reveal the Tengu Warrior.

"The Tengu Scroll?" He said in disbelief. "It is time." Nadakan looked at Naru. "But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become The Tengu Warrior?" He asked. "I don't know." Nadakan looked at his master in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy was doing the lunch rush at his catering job. He had several trays on his arms and one on his head. He carefully gave everyone their tray but sadly Bash and his friends, who were known to bully Randy, made him trip causing him to drop all the food on himself and another table. "Hey! You did that on purpose!" A woman shouted at him as she tried to comfort her crying children. Randy got up and looked at the family. "A thousand apologies! I tripped I didn't mean to!" Randy told the woman but she scoffed at him. "Yeah, right. All you teenagers are the same, dying your hair a crazy color, causing mischief, and just being plain rude! I'm reporting you to your boss!" Just then Randy's manager, whom he seriously dislikes, came out with an angry look. "That's it! You're fired!" Randy looked at him and pleaded, "Please! I need this job to make money for my family!" But everyone in the restaurant but Bucky laughed. "What family? You're just some stupid teenager with purple hair whose parents abandoned you. Now get out!"

Randy sighed sadly and left the restaurant. 'Great... now what? That job was one of the ones that got me the most money.' Randy took off his dirty apron and threw it in the trash then he put his hands in his pocket and walked home. He was so depressed that he didn't even notice people from the Emerald Palace putting up signs that Master Naru was choosing the Tengu Warrior tomorrow since it was starting to rain badly.

* * *

Later that day, some of the kids at dinner noticed Randy's sad mood. "Randy, are you okay?" Michelle asked worriedly. Randy smiled. "I'm fine. Just a hard day at work. Besides, tomorrow is adoption day. That means all of you have a chance at finding a family." The kids looked at each other then looked at Randy. "Uh... adoption day was canceled tomorrow," Mikey told Randy. Randy looked at everyone shocked. "What?! But we've never canceled adoption day!"

Just then, Ms. Garcia walked in. "Randy, adoption day was canceled tomorrow because Master Naru is choosing the Tengu Warrior tomorrow." Randy looked at everyone in shock. "Really?!" Randy said excitedly. Ms. Garcia nodded. "Yes. I thought you and the kids would enjoy seeing who in the Furious Five will become the Tengu Warrior. Plus, we all thought you could use a break." Randy scratched the back of his head and nodded sheepishly. "All right, everyone off to bed. We want to be up early tomorrow to get good seats at the Emerald Palace." Then everyone took off leaving Randy and Ms. Garcia alone. "Randy, I heard about what happened today."

Randy sighed. He couldn't keep anything from Ms. Garcia. "Yeah, not one of my finest moments. Now, I'm short of a job. Sorry." Ms. Garcia put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Randy, none of this is your fault. Those boys have been hurting you since you were in school." Randy walked away from her and sighed sadly. "People... also blamed my purple hair... again." This always made Ms. Garcia feel sad. When Randy was younger, he tried dying his hair a different color or cutting it off so no one would know that he had purple hair. Even when he arrived as a baby, she thought his hair was dyed but it was just a natural Tyrian Purple hair and it was normally a sensitive subject for him to speak about.

"Randy, you can't control your hair color nor anything else. You should get some rest. Tomorrow should be an exciting day and who knows? Maybe some of the children will get adopted while we're there and you'll find a new job." Randy smiled back at his caretaker. "Thanks, good night." Then Randy left and went to bed. 'I hope tomorrow goes well for all of us.'

* * *

 **So some scenes will be like those from Kung Fu Panda and some will have a happy or sad twist to it. Anyway, hope Y'all enjoy this chapter and I will see Y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vin made a good point in the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't clarify who Monty and Charlie were. They are the humanized versions of Monkey and Crane. Marty will be Mantis human name. Someone suggested it a while ago and I searched for them and now I can't find them.**

* * *

The next day Randy woke up feeling excited. Not only was he going to meet his heroes but he was going to see who the Tengu Warrior was. 'This is so exciting and the best part is I don't have to work today. This day could not get any better.' Oh, how wrong he was.

Randy helped Ms. Garcia make breakfast for all the children. It was chocolate chip pancakes since it was a special occasion. After they ate, they quickly cleaned up and left for the Emerald Palace. 'This is so exciting! The Tengu Warrior is finally being chosen. I wonder who it's going to be? I hope it's Master Theresa.' Randy thought to himself. They arrived at the Emerald Palace quickly and found a seat. It would be another ten minutes or so till the show started. "Randy?" Randy looked down at Mikey. "Yes?" Mikey looked nervously at Randy. "I have to go." Randy didn't want to lose his seat but Mikey needed to go. "Okay. Let's go but we need to hold hands so you don't get lost." Mikey nodded as he grabbed Randy's hand and the two left to go to the bathroom. "I'm taking Mikey to the bathroom." Mrs. Garcia nodded. "Okay, but don't take too long I think the show is starting soon." Randy nodded then he and Mikey left for the bathroom.

* * *

Stevens banged a gong and played his trombone. "It is a historic day, isn't it, Master Naru?" Master Naru smiled at Nadakan. "Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Now, are your students ready?" Nadakan nodded. "Yes, Master Naru."

"Now, know this, whomever I choose will not only bring peace to our village but also to you." Master Naru started to walked away and left Nadakan to think about what his master said. Nadakan quickly shook his confusion off and joined Master Naru at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let the tournament begin!"

* * *

Randy was lost in his thoughts until he heard cheering. 'The tournament is about to start! What's taking Mikey so long?' Randy was about to go into the bathroom to check on Mikey but was stopped by Bash and his goonies. "Hey, look! It's the purple haired freak!" Bash shouted and his friends laughed along with him. Randy rolled his eyes. He did not have time for this. "Go away, Bash. I need to check on Mikey." Randy tried to go around Bash but he wasn't having it. "Come on, pal. We just want to help you watch the tournament." Suddenly, Mick grabbed Randy and held him over his head. "Hey! Let's me go!" Then Mick tossed Randy over the wall. "No!" Randy tried to go through the doors but they were already closed and wouldn't open again until the tournament was over. Randy peeked through the hole so he could see the performance but once Bash noticed Randy was trying to watch from the hole, he had Mick block the hole. "Hey!" Randy looked around for another way so he could watch the Furious Five. He found a window and grabbed the edge so he could watch the performance from there.

"Citizens of the Norrisville! It is my great honor to present to you... Theresa! Heidi! Charlie! Monty! Marty! The Furious Five!" Randy cheered loud as could but unfortunately Bash heard him and threw a rock which closed the window. 'No!' Randy groaned. 'Why does everything bad happen to me?!' Randy refused to give up. He was going to watch this tournament no matter what.

Randy tried everything from climbing the tree, punching the door, and he even tried to pole-vault over the wall but each time he tried something Bash and his friends stopped him. Eventually, Randy sat down on the stairs in despair. "And Finally Master Theresa!" Randy snapped to attention. 'There is no way I'm going to miss Master Theresa. There has to be some way for me to get over.' Randy looked around and got an idea. He could use another piece of bamboo to get on the roof.

"Believe me, citizens you haven't seen anything yet!" Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know!"

"Master Theresa! Face the iron ox and his blades of death!" Theresa prepared herself to fave the iron ox. Randy successfully used the bamboo pole to get on the roof. He jumps over Bash and started to run as fast as he could. "Hey! Get him!" Randy ran under the stands to escape Bash but nothing work the chase scene continued with no one even noticing them.

Naru froze causing everyone to go silent. "I sense the Tengu Warrior is among us," Master Naru said. The Furious Five looked at each other then Nadakan signaled them to line up. "Citizens of Norrisville, Master Naru will choose... The Tengu Warrior!" Randy was still trying to escape Bash as they all heard Naru announcement. He was caught at a dead end and turned to Bash and his friends. "Guys, maybe we should stop this game of cat and mouse and call it a day and see who the Tengu warrior is going to be?" Randy asked nervously. Bash and his friends laughed. "Yeah right, freak! Get him!" Randy jumped up the tree and started to climb up to the top but Mick used a rope to bend it like a catapult once Randy was at the top. "Later, loser!" Mick let go of the tree which caused Randy to fly through the air and land on another tree which catapulted him high in the sky.

Soon, he started to fall until he landed on someone. Randy rubbed his head and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he landed on Master Theresa. "Oh... I'm sorry. A thousand apologies!" Theresa looked at him angrily noticed that Master Naru was pointing one of them. Randy turned around and saw Master Naru and apologized again. "Sorry, sir. I just wanted to see who the Tengu Warrior was," Randy said nervously. "How intriguing." Theresa pushed Randy out of the way and asked, "Master, are you pointing at me?"

"Him." This confused Randy. "Who?" Randy tried to avoid Naru's pointing finger but was unable to. "You."

"Me?" Randy said confused. Naru used his staff to lift Randy's arm up and announced, "The universe has brought us the Tengu Warrior!"

"What?!" Randy said shocked.

"What?!" The Furious Five said shocked.

"What?!" Nadakan said shocked.

What?!" Bash and his friends said shocked.

"What?!" Everyone from the orphanage said shocked.

Stevens banged a gong and played his trombone loudly. The entire crowd cheers loudly. Confetti falls everywhere and Randy is just standing there with his mouth opened. He just didn't know what to say.

A palanquin goes by Nadakan. "Stop! Wait! Who told you to...?!"

The palanquin stops in front of Randy who goes on it and the palace-men take him away while Nadakan talks to his master about Randy. "Master Naru, wait! The stupid teenager can't possibly be the answer to our problem. You were about to point at Theresa and that boy fell in front of her! That was just an accident!" Nadakan said clearly angry about this. "There are no accidents," Naru said calmly.

A cracking sound took them out of their thought and they look at Randy who broke one of the wooden bars on the palanquin he was sitting on. Randy blushed in embarrassment. Nadakan gestured at the accident Randy caused but Naru just smiled at him since he knew that Randy was indeed the Tengu Warrior. The palace-men ignored it and continued to take Randy up to the Emerald Palace.

Nadakan just stared at him. His eye was twitching in anger. Theresa and the other members of the Furious Five came up to Nadakan and bowed in respect. "Forgive us, Master. We have failed you," Theresa told him. "No. If the boy has not quit by morning then I will have failed you," Nadakan said as he began to devise a plan to get Randy to quit.

* * *

 **Sorry this so long, Y'all. School has been keeping me very busy and I didn't want Randy to enter in the same way Po did. Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See Y'all next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... so I have made a few changes to the story due to a review because I fell in love with it. A guest said the Tai Lung=Mac Antfee, Lord Shen=Evil Julien, and Kai=The Sorcerer and it blew my mind so I decided to change the names but the majority of the story will remain the same. So, thank you to the guest for the suggestions because I never even thought of them. Also, I am a big fan of shipping Po/Tigress and Randy/Theresa. I saw all three movies and every episode of the TV series. Po and Tigress seemed to fit for me. I'm also a big Theresa/Randy shipper. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

On the top of the snowiest mountain in all of Norrisville, lies Chorh-Gom prison. This is the most guarded prison in all of Norrisville and it only has one prisoner, Mac Antfee. Julien did teleport to the prison but it took him a few tries to get it right since he didn't go to the prison often. Once Julien arrived at the prison, the robo-apes got their weapons out ready to attack. "Wait! Wait! Please don't hurt me! I... br... bring a... m... message... from... Master Nadakan." The guards looked at each other and made way for their leader. It was Hannibal McFist and his scientist, Viceroy.

Now, most people would be trembling in fear of Norrisville richest man who once terrorized the town of Norrisville but a harsh sentence and finding his true love made his ways. Now, McFist is the warden of Chorh-Gom prison and his robo-apes are the guards. Julien walked in and it was obvious that he did not want to be in the presence of Mac Antfee. McFist was fine since he now made products to help the people of Norrisville.

"So, Master Nadakan thinks _my_ prison is inadequate?" Viceroy asked in disbelief. "IMPOSSIBLE! My prison is inescapable!" McFist shouted. Julien jumped at McFist's shout and flinched at the echo. Viceroy scoffed. "Do you really doubt my genius in creating the perfect prison?!" Julien started to tremble in fear, gulped loudly, and said, "Me? No. Nadakan does... I'm just a humble _messenger."_

"Fine, I'll give a message to Master Nadakan," Mcfist told him. Julien looked down from the bridge they were on and gulped loudly. 'Oh boy. That's a big drop.' McFist gave him a big pat on the back causing one of the feathers on his hat to fall to the ground. McFist scoffed. "My prison is amazing, isn't it?" Julien was speechless since he didn't know what to say. "ISN'T IT?!" McFist shouted. "Y... yes, Mr. Mc...McFist."

"There are 1000 guards, 1000 weapons, 1000 different traps and barriers, one way in, one way out, and only _one_ prisoner. Escape is impossible!" Viceroy told him as the three of them started to make their way towards the only prisoner, Mac Antfee. "Yes, but that prisoner is... 'gulp'... Man Antfee..." Julien said as he looked around and saw hundreds of robo-ape guards with various weapons and who knows how many weapons they had in programmed in their systems. "Take us down," McFist ordered as he, Julien, and Viceroy stepped on the elevator. The robo-ape operating it pushed a button and the elevator started to go down to the lowest floor where Mac Antfee was being kept.

Once they got down to the lowest floor, they walked to the only door on the floor. Viceroy and Mcfist used their handprints, retina, and DNA to open the door which was five doors that lead to a chained up Mac Antfee. He was on his knees in a bowing position. His hands were bound behind his back as well. "Behold, Mac Antfee," Viceroy said as they started to walk towards him. "I'll just wait right... here." Julien said while smiling nervously. McFist and Viceroy laughed like nothing was wrong. "Come on, kid. It's perfectly safe!" McFist said casually. "Crossbows and tranquilizers at the ready! Electrical traps as well!" Viceroy shouted. The robo-apes prepared their crossbows, tranquilizers, and electrical traps at Mac Antfee in case he tried to escape. 'Crossbows? Tranquilizers? Electricity?! What kind of a prison is this?!' Julien thought to himself.

"Guess what, Mac? Master Naru is choosing the Tengu Warrior and it's _not_ going to be you!" Viceroy said mockingly. "What are you doing?! You're going to make him mad!" Julien said worriedly. 'Why don't they tremble in fear? Mac Antfee nearly destroyed Norrisville years ago!' Viceroy and McFist smirked. "What is he going to do? We got him right where we want him," McFist told him then, possible to scare Julien even more or prove that Mac Antfee can't do anything, he stepped on Mac Antfee's foot and Viceroy flicked him in the ear. Julien flinched hard but Mac Antfee didn't move a muscle. He didn't even make a sound. It was like he wasn't affected by getting hurt.

"We just stepped on your foot and flicked you in the ear! What are you going to do about it?!" McFist asked loudly. Mac Antfee said nothing. He just kept his same bowing position not looking up at any of the boys in the room. "Well... I think I've seen enough. I'm sure Master Nadakan will be pleased that Mac Antfee is secured and has nothing to worry about," Julien told them. "Hm-mm. That's right. I designed this prison and nothing, _nothing,_ can escape from Chorh-gom prison," Viceroy said smugly. "My prison! Mac Antfee can't escape from my prison," McFist shouted then they all left Mac Antfee alone in his prison cell. Once the doors closed, a black feather from Julien's hat fell to the ground and Mac Antfee's eyes opened with a piercing black behind his sunglasses. He looked at the feather and used his foot to hide it. 'With this feather, I can escape this vile prison and claim what is rightfully mine...'

* * *

Back in Norrisville, Randy was being taken up to the Emerald Palace by the palace workers. He was dropped off quickly and the workers bowed in respect and left him. "Hey, wait! I think there's been a mistake! Everyone seems to think that I'm..." Randy then realized where he was. 'I'm in the Emerald Palace!'

"I can't believe I'm in the Hall of Ninja Warriors! I have to look around!" Thus Randy began looking at everything in the Hall of Ninja Warriors. Randy saw a blue ninja suit and rushed towards it. "Whoa! This is Blue Phonix's ninja suit! She's amazing at bending water and sneak attacks!" Randy said excitedly.

Randy then saw a gold sword and quickly ran to it. "Whoa! The Dragon Sword! I've heard that it's so sharp that you can cut yourself by just looking at it!" Randy said and when he noticed that nothing happened. "Huh, guess it was a rumor." Randy then saw a trident and rushed towards it. "Whoa! The Trident of Invincibility!" Randy rushed to a painting. "Wow! I've only seen pictures of this painting!" Randy now rushed around looking at everything in the room in awe. His wildest dreams were coming true.

Randy then saw one item that got him even more excited. "Whoa! No way!" Randy ran towards it. "The Vase of Whispering Samurais! It's said that this contains over a hundred samurai souls! Hello?"

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" Randy gasped. He didn't expect the vase to answer back. "A thousand apologies! I should have come to see you first," Randy told it. "My patience is wearing thin."

"Huh? Well, it's not like you're going anywhere," Randy told it confused. "Would you turn around?"

"Sure." Randy turned around and saw Master Nadakan staring at him. "Hey, how's it going?" Randy then turned back to the vase and looked inside it. "So, how did you get hundreds of souls..." Then Randy realized who he just talked to. "Master Nadakan!" He grew nervous and accidentally broke the vase. Randy gulped nervously as he looked at Master Nadakan. "Uhh... heh... sorry about that. Uh... do you have any glue to fix it or..." Randy began to fumble around and trying to gather all the pieces of the broken vase. Nadakan now began to grow tired of Randy's foolish antics. "So... you're the legendary Tengu Warrior, huh?"

"Uh... I guess so..." He said hesitantly. Nadakan smiled and shook his head. "WRONG! You are NOT the Tengu Warrior. You will never be the Tengu Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Tengu Scroll." Nadakan pointed to the ceiling where a Tengu was holding a scroll in its talons. "Whoa!" Randy said in awe.

"So... how does this work exactly? Do I use a ladder or a trampoline or..." Nadakan interrupted Randy mid-question. "If you think that it is that easy then think again. I'm not going to just hand you the secret to limitless power."

"Uh... I wasn't... um..." Randy tried to form words but he just didn't know what to say. "One must first master the highest level of ninjitsu. And that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you," Nadakan told him rudely. "Someone like me?" Randy asked feeling offended. Nadakan began to walk around Randy and pointed out his weaknesses. "Yes, look at you, skinny as a stick."

"Technically, where I live, we don't have a whole lot of money for food." Nadakan ignored him and continued to point out his weaknesses. "Thin arms." Randy tried to look at Nadakan as since he was circling around him. "Well... like a said earlier we didn't have a lot of money for food where I'm from..."

"Utter disregard for personal hygiene..." Now Randy was starting to get annoyed but held his tongue. "Okay... I didn't have time to brush my teeth this morning but..."

"And that ridiculous hair color... what were you thinking where you dyed it purple?" Now, Randy was annoyed. "My hair isn't dyed. Tyrian Purple is my natural hair color." Nadakan rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Listen... Naru choose me as the..." Randy stopped talking once Nadakan grabbed his outstretched finger. "The Wasureru Finger Hold! Not The Wasureru Finger Hold!" Randy pleaded as he went to his knees. Nadakan smirked. "Ooh... so you know this hold?"

"Created by Master Wasureru in 1213, yes..." Randy said quickly while nodding his head. "Oh, then you know what happens when I flex my pinkie," Nadakan taunted as he waved his pinkie a little. Randy gasped in fear, went to his knees, and bowed. "No, no, no!"

"You know the hardest part of this is? The hardest part is helping the victim afterward..." Nadakan told him. "Okay, just take it easy," Randy pleaded. "Now listen closely, boy. Naru may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't. Are we clear?" Nadakan told him. "Yes, we are clear. Clearer then water, that's how clear we are."

* * *

Soon after their conversation, Randy and Nadakan went to the training hall where Masters Theresa, Heidi, Monty, Marty, and Charlie were training. Randy walked in and was in awe. He finally had the chance to meet his heroes. Theresa hit a spiked ball and it hit Randy in the face. "All right, let's begin." Randy's eyes opened wide as he got up. "Hang on... what? Do you mean... now?" Randy asked nervously.

Nadakan smirked. "Yes... now. Unless you think that the great Naru is wrong and you are not the Tengu Warrior." Randy took a deep breath. "Oh... uhh... I don't think that I'll be able to do all... those moves..." Randy said nervously. "Well, if we don't try, then we'll never know now will we?"

"Well... I think that we should find something more suited to my level," Randy said nervously. "And what level is that?" Nadakan asked. "Well... since I'm not a master, I think we should just start at zero... level zero.

"There is no such thing as level zero.: Randy looked around nervously until he spotted a friendly-looking dummy. "Hey! Maybe I could start with that," Randy said as he pointed at it. Nadakan internally laughed. "That? We use that for training children and for propping the door open when it's hot. But if you insist..." Randy sighed in relief and looked at the dummy. The Furious Five gathered around him to watch him.

"Whoa! The Furious Five. You're so much bigger than your action figures... which I've seen other children... have... heh..." Randy said nervously. Everyone just looked at him. "Go ahead, boy. Show us what you can do."

Randy looked around nervously. "Um... are they gonna watch? Or should I just wait until they get back to work or something..."

"Hit it," Nadakan told him. "Ok. I mean... I just had a meal... so I'm still disgesting... my ninjutsu might not be as good as later on."

"Just hit it."

Randy took a deep breath and started to psych himself up. "Alright. Whatcha got? You got nothing cause I got it right here. You want to pick on my friends... my family? Well, get ready to feel the thunder and lightning. I'm comin' at him with the crazy feet. Whatcha gonna do about my crazy feet? I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You've never seen my style of fighting!" Nadakan and the Five stared at Randy extremely confused.

"Would you just hit it!" Nadakan shouted annoyed. "Okay...okay..." Randy lightly hit the dummy and it rocked right back into place. "Why don't you try again? A little harder..."

Randy punched it again, knocking it all the way backward. He then turned to Shifu with a confident smile. "How's tha..." The dummy rights itself and hits Randy. Now dazed, Randy tripped and stumbled his way through the obstacle course. The Five instinctively step forward to help him, but Nadakan stops them by holding up his hand.

"Ow, that hurts," Randy said as a spiky tethered ball sent him flying into the emerald turtle exercise, where it rattled him around.

Nadakan smirked and said to the Five, "This'll be easier than I thought."

Randy began to feel a little nauseous since he was still spinning in the turtle bowl. The turtle spilled him out and he stumbled into the army of wooden dummies. "Ow, those are hard! Ooh! I think I... " The dummies began to hit him everywhere: face, arms, legs, chest, and even where the sun doesn't shine. "Oooohoohoo... gonna feel that in the morning." Randy struggled to get on his feet, he took one step, and reached out to a dummy arm and immediately gets beaten all over again. Randy comes out the other side battered and bruised. He sighed in his head, relieved that it was finally over. Unfortunately, he found himself standing on a floor that shoots out bursts of flame. The Five winced as they watched Randy get burned from the shooting fire. Randy started to crawl towards Nadakan and the Furious Five.

"How did... I do?" Randy asked. "There is now a level zero," Nadakan told him as he snuffed out the small on his hair.

* * *

Later that night, The Furious Five were walking to the bunkhouse, which sat high on a hill.

"There are no words," Monty told them. "No denying that," Charlie said. "I don't understand what Master Naru was thinking. The poor guy's just gonna get himself killed," Heidi said worriedly. "He is so mighty! The Tengu Warrior fell out of the sky like a majestic bird," Charlie said mockingly. "When he walks, everyone wonders where he got that ridiculous hair color."

"One would think that Master Naru would choose someone who actually knew Ninjutsu," Theresa said bitterly. "Or at least was a bit older..."

"Or even some who had a normal hair color..."

As the others walked off, Randy came out of his hiding spot who was listening to everyone talking about him. He walked over to a nearby pond and looked at his reflection. He saw himself with his Tyrian Purple hair. He sighed sadly.

Randy waited for everyone to get into their rooms then he peeked from around the corner. 'Okay... just have to get to my room as quietly as possible.' He began to tip-toe into the hall. Unfortunately, it's not going to be as easy as he likes since the floorboards decided to squeak as he was walking. 'Seriously... could this day get any worse?!' Randy took a careful step and another floorboard squeaked. 'Oh come on...' Randy shook his head and decided to walk a little faster to get to his room but he tripped on a loose floorboard and stumbled into Charlie's room.

Charlie stood up and stared at him. "Oh hey... hi. You're up," Randy said nervously. "Am now."

"I was just um... someday huh? That ninjutsu stuff is hard work, right? Your biceps sore?" Charlie rubbed his arm nervously. "Um... I've had a long and rather disappointing day, so uh... yeah, I should probably get to sleep now." Randy smiled embarrassedly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course." Charlie sighed relieved. "Okay, thanks."

"It's just... I'm such a big fan," Randy told him. Charlie just smiled at him feeling awkward. "You guys were totally amazing at the Battle of Crying River. Outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop, and then you just... HI-YAH!" Randy did a series of punching and kicking moves but he accidentally ripped through the paper wall into Monty's room. "Heh... sorry about that."

"Look... you don't belong here." Randy sighed sadly. He knew they weren't happy about what happened earlier. "I know. I know. You're right. It's just... my whole life I've dreamed of..." Charlie stopped Randy before he embarrassed himself even more.

"Oh.. no no no... I meant you don't belong here. I mean, in this room. This is my room. Property of Charlie." Randy blushed extremely hard embarrassed for his actions. "Heh... right. You want to get to sleep."

"Yeah."

"I'm keepin' you up. We got big things tomorrow. Alright. You're awesome. Last thing I'm gonna say. Okay. Bye Bye." Randy shut the door and Charlie sighed. Randy opened the door and smiled. "What was that?" Randy asked. "I didn't say anything." Randy blushed embarrassedly again. "Okay. Alright. Goodnight. Sleep well." Randy went back into the hall and closed the door. 'Okay... that was extremely awkward.'

Randy turned and walked down the hall in search of a vacant room. Randy was about to enter a vacant room but Theresa opened the door behind him. "Master Theresa! Didn't mean to wake you. Just uh..."

"You don't belong here." Randy blushed embarrassedly. "Yeah, right, of course. This is your room."

"No. You don't belong in the Emerald Palace. You're a disgrace to ninjutsu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning," Theresa told him harshly then she closed the door on Randy. He slumped sadly. 'And it got worse...'

"Big fan!" Randy sighed sadly and went into his room. Wanting to get some fresh air, Randy got out through the window and went somewhere to get some alone time.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Musiclover is back! I am officially on Christmas break from college which means faster updates on all my stories. Unfortunately, my laptop needs to get repaired... again. Dang paper-thin screen on the MAC. Well, whatever... I have the fanfiction app so I should be fine... hopefully. Anyway, good luck to everyone taking college finals and high school finals. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Randy was currently sitting on the tallest hill next to a peach tree. He grabbed one or two of the peaches and was watching the stars as he ate them. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Master Naru came behind him until he spoke. "I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Randy turned around quickly an dropped the peach in horror. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I thought this was just a regular peach tree," Randy said with part of the peach in his mouth. Master Naru just smiled at him. "It's quite all right. You eat and stare out into space when you are upset." Randy swallowed the peach and laugh. "What? Me, upset... pffft. I'm not upset. What makes you think that I, Randy Cunningham, am upset?"

Randy wasn't fooling Master Naru. "So, why are you upset?" Randy sighed after a few moments of silence between them. "I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of ninjitsu. In the history of Norrisville and Japan. In the history of sucking!"

"Probably," Master Naru said. "And the five! Man, you should've seen them! They totally hate me," Randy continued. "Totally," Master Naru said calmly. "How is Nadakan going to turn me into the Tengu Warrior? I mean, look at me. I'm as thin as a stick, I have nothing to my name, and I have stupid purple hair!" Randy said frustrated. Randy sighed once again. "I'm not like the Five. They each have their own unique skill with amazing ninjitsu abilities. Master Theresa has incredible strength. Master Heidi and Marty have incredible speed. Master Charlie has incredible balance and Master Monty has amazing sneaking skills. Me, ha, I can't do any of that." Randy sighed sadly. "Maybe I should just quit and go back to making money for the orphanage," Randy said sadly then he walked away from Master Naru and sat at the edge of the cliff.

Master Naru just smiled and said, "Quit, don't quit. Money, not making money." As Master Naru was talking, Randy turned around and stared at him. "You are far too concerned with what was and what will be. You know, there is a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. This is why it is called the present. Also, be mindful of your surroundings. Don't want to run into any more people and ignore what people think of you. What matters is what you think of yourself." Then Master Naru started to walked away but before he left, he used his walking stick to hit the peach tree and it dropped a peach into Randy's hand.

Now alone, Randy had time to think to himself. He didn't know if he was truly the Tengu Warrior but he now had the opportunity of a lifetime to train and become a ninjutsu master. 'I won't let anyone stop me from trying. But I wonder what Master Naru meant by watching my surroundings.' Then Randy remembered what happened a few days ago, he ran into an old man and now that he was thinking about it, that old man was Master Naru. 'Whoa... I met Master Naru without even thinking about it. Cool.' Randy knew what he had to do now. He got up, went to the training grounds to train and be ready in the morning.

* * *

Using his own breath, Mac Antfee blew the feather from Julien's hat into the lock. He carefully wiggled his hands and even used his feet to pick the lock. Once he heard the lock fall, he took a big exhale. It felt so good to move his hands after so long. Now he had to take care of the chains on his legs, arms, and torso. He skillfully grabbed the feather and started to carefully pick the lock. Once he did, he stood up and used his own strength to break the large chain and brace around his torso. The brace and chain broke down the door and glass surrounding it.

Alarms started to go off as McFist, Viceroy, and Julien looked at a security camera video and it showed Mac Antfee trying to break free. "What?!" "IMPOSSIBLE!" The robo-apes were starting to get in their positions. Their only programming that was on their minds was to not let Mac Antfee escape. "Battle stations!" One of the lead robo-apes shouted.

"Mac Antfee is free! I must tell Master Nadakan!" Julien was about to teleport but McFist stopped with his metal arm. "You are not going anywhere and neither is he!" Mcfist shouted. "Robo-apes, crossbows, and laser beams at the ready!" Robo-apes got ready to fire. "FIRE!" McFist shouted. Viceroy pressed a button the started the ascension of the elevator.

The robo-apes began firing arrows and laser beams at Mac Antfee but dodged each one until one of the laser beams broke the chains on his right arm and leg. "Oh no," One of the apes said. Mac Antfee smirked. He broke the chain on his left arm with his bare hand then he used his bare hands to break the chains and braces on his wrists and ankles. "Keep firing!" They continued to fire at Mac Antfee who smirked at the doomed robo-apes. He grabbed the broken metal door quickly as he dodged each laser quickly. Now armed with a shield, he used it to backfire the laser beams back at the robo-apes which destroyed the ones firing at him.

The broken pieces of the robo-apes were falling to the ground but Mac Antfee used the arrow to catch the pieces and attach them to the wall. Now with a way out, he used his skills to jump on each piece as if he was climbing a rock wall or a mountain.

Julien was now filled with even more fear, he wanted to flee, and tell Master Nadakan that Mac Antfee escaped. "I need to tell Master Nadakan that Mac Antfee is escaping now! He's coming to kill us!"

"NEVER! Robo-apes, fire the rest of the arrows!" McFist shouted. The robo-apes fired the arrows. Mac Antfee smirked. 'Too easy.' Knowing he had little time to avoid the arrows, Mac Antfee grabbed a robo-ape that he destroyed and used it as a shield. Two of the robo-apes cheered when they thought Mac was destroyed but they were so destroyed once Mac appeared over a wall. He grabbed a nearby chain and slingshotted himself close near the entrance. The robo-apes tried their best to fight Mac Antfee but they were failing as he turned their weapons against them and one by one were destroyed. Mac Antfee just kept going, destroying every robo-ape in his way. No matter what door they shut, no matter trap they turned on, nothing seemed to stop Mac Antfee. He was on a mission to become the Tengu Warrior.

Now, Mac Antfee was at the entrance with Viceroy, McFist, 100 robo-apes, and Julien. The robo-apes were ready to fight. McFist ad Viceroy had a backup plan and Julien gulped in fear. McFist and Viceroy smirked and Mac Antfee smirked along with them but Julien was full of fear. "We're dead. So very, very dead. Death is uncool!"

McFist laughed along with Viceroy and the other robo-apes. "Not yet! In fact, we are not dying here!" McFist shouted. "We have a backup plan for everything." Viceroy pushed a button on his remote. Explosions could be heard. Mac Antfee looked up and saw various rocks and metal beams falling from the ceiling. He dodged the falling rocks and metal beams as the bridge he was on was getting destroyed. He tried to jump on the edge where the robo-apes, McFist, Viceroy, and Julien were standing on but he missed. McFist and Viceroy laughed as he was falling to the ground. 'Not today.'

He looked around and saw some dynamite ticking down to its destruction. 'Perfect.' Mac Antfee jumped from each rock and/or metal beam that was falling as if he was climbing through the air. He grabbed the dynamite then jumped off the ceiling.

Now Viceroy and Mcfist were scared. "Can we panic now, sir?" Julien asked pitifully. Viceroy and McFist gulped fearfully. "Yes." Mac Antfee threw the dynamite, it blew up, and destroyed the rest of the robo-apes. McFist and Viceroy were knocked out and Julien was surrounded by destroyed robo-apes.

Julien coughed up some smoke. He was about to flee but Mac Antfee grabbed him by his shirt and stare at Julien in his eyes. He sighed. "Hmm. It's amazing to see what the fool Nadakan hires for a magician." Julien was going to correct him but was too afraid to. "But that doesn't matter now. I'm glad Nadakan sent you. I thought that he forgot about me. How... tragic." Mac Antfee put his hand through Julien's hair. Julien recoiled in fear. He didn't know what was going to happen as he was now with the most feared man in all of Norrisville history and even the history of Japan. "Now, teleport back and tell those shoobs that the _one and only true_ Tengu warrior is coming home." Julien nodded nervously then Mac let him go and Julien instantly teleported away.

* * *

The next morning, a soft gong could be heard throughout all of Norrisville. Nadakan was standing outside in the main hallway of the Five's rooms and they immediately woke up once they heard the gone and were dressed. "Good morning, Master." Randy was nowhere to be seen. "Boy? BOY?! Wake up!" Nadakan slammed opened the door to Randy's room and it was empty. He smiled at the empty room. "He's quit."

The Five, along with Nadakan, were on their way to the training grounds when Heidi asked, "What now, Master? With the boy gone, who will become the Tengu Warrior?" Nadakan was not worried that now one of his warriors in the Five would become the Tengu Warrior. "All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Tengu Warrior will be revealed." Nadakan opened the doors to the training grounds but Randy was there practicing a perfect split. "What are you doing here?!" Randy looked up in surprise. He turned around and said, "Good morning, Master. Yeah... I thought I should just... umm... warm up a little." Randy seemed to be struggling with his perfect spilt and he looked to be stuck. "You're stuck," Nadakan said obviously. "What? No, me stuck. No way... that's crazy... yeah, I'm stuck. Can someone help me... please?"

"Help him," Nadakan told Charlie. "Oh, boy." Charlie walked over to Randy and helped him get up. "Thanks, dude," Randy told him. "Don't thank me," Charlie told him. "No, really, thank you..."

"Ever..." Charlie walked away and joined the rest of the Five. Randy sighed internally. "You actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night?" Nadakan grabbed two rock plates and threw them into the air as he said, "It takes years to develop one's flexibility. And years longer to apply it in combat!" Nadakan snapped his fingers which signaled Theresa to jump into the air and break rock plates which caused many pieces to fall to the ground and one big piece hit Randy in the head but he didn't notice. He was enamored by Theresa's skill. Theresa scoffed at Randy and walked away. Randy proceeded to pick up a piece of the broken rock plate but Nadakan stopped them. "Do not pick that up! The only souvenirs we get here are bloody knuckles and broken bones."

"Aww yeah! Sounds like a plan," Randy said excitedly. Nadakan smirked. 'This boy will quit by the end of the day and I will make sure of that.' Nadakan snapped his fingers and each of the Five got ready to fight Randy. "Are you ready, kid?" Heidi asked. "Bring it on!" Heidi won the fight quickly with Randy groaning in pain on the ground. "Are you okay? I thought you said you were ready," Heidi said concerned since she had a little brother about his age, even though she hardly saw him. "That was the cheese! Let's do it again!" Randy said excitedly as he punched his fist in his palm signaling that he was ready for another fight. Nadakan growled and snapped his fingers signaling the next fight.

Next was Monty, he grabbed a bo staff along with Randy and he tried to be swift with the staff but failed and was defeated by Monty. Randy was ready to go again and Nadakan was not pleased. He snapped his fingers and now it was Charlie and Randy on the Emerald turtle in the training room but Randy fell off and lost instantly. Next was him and Marty who fought him until sundown. Randy was still ready to fight now Nadakan was losing his patience. "I've gone easy on you, boy but no longer. Your next opponent will be me."

"Sweet!"`The Five looked at each other worried for Randy. Nadakan was a skilled warrior who was not to be trifled with. "Step forth." Randy walked closer to Nadakan but that proved to be a mistake when he easily grabbed Randy and began to spin him around like a basketball. The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it," Nadakan said as he got Randy on the ground and was now above him with his arm behind his back. "Awesome! Then?" Randy asked in a bit of pain.

"You must take his strength and use it against him... until he finally falls... or quits." Nadakan now had Randy in another hold with him pulling his hair slightly. "But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, master. I will never quit!" Randy shouts as best as he could. This ticked Nadakan off so he threw Randy in the air and kicked him through the door of the temple and Randy proceeded to roll down the stairs with no chance of stopping. Randy shouted in pain as he rolled down the stairs.

The Five walked to the stairs and watched him roll down. "If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps," Theresa said bluntly. "But he will," Monty told her. Theresa then left. "He's not going to quit, is he?" Heidi said. "He's not going to quit rollin' rollin' rollin'. I'll tell you that." Marty laughed at his own joke but Heidi gave him her look and he stopped instantly.

* * *

 **Next time, Y'all hear the story of Mac Antfee and Nadakan. It's going to be great. Anyway, Merry Christmas Eve and I hope Y'all have a happy holiday! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Randy returned to the Emerald Palace and feeling bad for him, Heidi and Marty helped him with his injuries through acupuncture. Every time Marty poked him with a needle, Randy didn't know whether to feel pain or laugh since it tickled but either way, it didn't feel great. "I thought you said, acupuncture was supposed to make me feel better," Randy said as he cringed in pain with Marty put another needle in him.

"Trust me, it will. It's just not always easy to find the right nerve points," Marty told him. "Marty, maybe you should look at this again," Heidi said as she showed him the anatomy of the human body. "Ooh. Okay." Randy kept crying out in pain as Monty was meditating and he covered his ears and Charlie was practicing his Japanese but it was ruined by Randy's screams.

"I know Master Nadakan's trying to inspire me and all but I get the feeling that he doesn't like me and trying to get rid of me," Randy said while releasing a small chuckle. Marty and Heidi looked at each other briefly then smiled at Randy. Randy stopped laughing and sighed. "I know he can seem kind of heartless but you know, he wasn't always like that," Marty said as he put more needles in Randy's skin. "According to legend, there was actually a time when Master Nadakan actually used to smile," Heidi told him. "No," Randy said in disbelief. "Yes," Marty told him.

As they were talking, Theresa was passing by and was about to enter her room before stopping by Randy's and overhearing their conversation. "But that was before..." Heidi said hesitantly. "Before what?" Randy asked curiously. Theresa decided to enter in on their conversation. She opened the door and said, "Before Mac Antfee."

"Uh... yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about him," Charlie told them. "Well, if he's going to stay here, then he should know," Theresa said. Randy wanted to prove that he was already very smart so he said, "Guys, guys, I already know about Mac Antfee. He was a student at the Emerald Palace, he was the first to master the thousand... scrolls of... Ninjitsu... then he turned bad and now he's in jail." Theresa slowly approached him and as she approached him, Randy slowly stopped talking.

"He wasn't just a student."

* * *

 _He and Master Nadakan were brothers who once lived on the streets._

A young Nadakan is seen running with food in his arms back to an abandoned box with a young Mac Antfee.

 _One day, Master Naru found them in the pouring rain. He felt sorry for the brothers so he took them in. Master Naru raised them and taught them Ninjitsu. Nadakan often told Mac Antfee that he was destined for greatness._

Nadakan and Mac Antfee are seen training in the training room practicing the Ninjitsu. Nadakan was showing his little brother, Mac Antfee, many complicated moves that Naru showed him.

 _Many years after training with Master Naru, Nadakan asked if Mac Antfee was the Tengu Warrior. But Naru saw darkness in his heart and refused._ _Outraged, Mac Antfee attacked Norrisville. He was going to take the Tengu Scroll for himself. Nadakan tried to stop him but how could he hurt his little brother?_

Mac Antfee stormed into the Emerald Palace and defeated Nadakan quickly. Mac Antfee jumped into the air to get the Tengu Scroll but Naru jumped into the air and used a Ninjitsu move he had not taught his students, and immobilized stopped him.

 _Nadakan was devastated. He loved his little brother and promised to protect him. He loved Mac Antfee like never loved anyone before._

A young Theresa is now training under the guidance of Nadakan but he has turned into the strict person that he is today. He fixed Theresa's form after she attacked the practice dummy.

 _Or since._

* * *

Theresa remembered how strict Master Nadakan became after the loss of his brother. She looked at Randy and said, "And now, he has a chance to make things right, to train the true Tengu Warrior and he's stuck with you. A stupid boy with stupid purple hair who treats it like a joke." Randy was about to say something but he made a face at Theresa that ticked her off. "Oh, that is it!" Marty stopped her before she could.

"Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve." Randy fell on his stomach where you could see hundreds of needles in his back and arms. "And may have also stopped his heart." Randy's face moved slightly as Marty poked it with his finger.

* * *

In Nadakan's room, he is meditating trying to find inner peace. It's one lesson he has been trying for years to accomplish but has never been able to. "Inner peace... Inner peace." Nadakan could smell smoke that wasn't coming from his candle and it was starting to bug him. "In.. in.. in... Inner peace..." Getting annoyed with the smell of smoke, he said, "Whoever is making that fire, put it out!"

Nadakan returned to his mediation. "Inner..." The sound of smoke appearing and an exhausted Julien appeared in the room. Nadakan turned to him and smiled. "Ah, Julien, good. Please tell me you have good news." Julien was about to say something but hesitated for a moment until he explained what occurred at Chorh-Gom prison.

* * *

Nadakan ran to Master Naru, who was sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom meditating. "Master!" Nadakan shouted with fear in his voice. "Hmm?"

"I bring very bad news!" Naru smiled. "Ahh, Nadakan, it is just news. There is no good or bad," Naru told him as he stood up from his meditative position. Nadakan knew that he did not have time for this. "Master, your vision, your vision was right. Mac Antfee has broken out of prison and he is on his way." This caused Naru to freeze in his place. "That is bad news... if you do not believe the Tengu Warrior can stop him."

Nadakan could not believe what he was hearing. His master still believed Randy could stop Mac Antfee. "The boy! Master, that boy with the stupid purple hair is not the Tengu Warrior. He wasn't even supposed to be here. It was an accident." Again, Nadakan told him, "There are no accidents."

Nadakan sighed as he turned around slightly. "You said that already, twice." Naru smiled. "Well, that was no accident either." Nadakan sighed again. "Thrice." As they were talking, many peach petals from the peach tree started to fall.

"My old friend, the boy will never fulfill his destiny nor you yours until you let go of the illusion of control," Naru told him. "Illusion of control?" Nadakan asked. "Yes, look at this tree, Nadakan. I cannot make it blossom when it suits me nor make it bear fruit before its time," Naru told him as he gestured to the peach tree. "But there are things you can control." Nadakan kicked the peach tree to prove his point. "I can control when the fruit will fall." A peach hit Nadakan on the head and Naru laughed at him slightly. "I can control..." Nadakan picked up a peach, threw it in the air, and sliced it in half with his hand midair. He landed on the ground and caught the seed as he said, "where to plant the seed. That is no illusion, master." Nadakan put the seed a hole in the ground that he created.

"Ahh, yes, but no matter what you do, that seed will grow into a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange but you will get a peach." Nadakan paced back and forth in frustration. "But a peach cannot beat Mac Antfee," Nadakan told him frustrated. "May it can if you are willing to guide it, to nurture it, to believe in it," Naru said as he covered the peach seed with dirt so it could grow. "But how? How? I need your help, master," Nadakan pleaded. Naru slowly shook his head. "No, you just need to believe. Promise me, Nadakan. Promise me, you will believe."

"I will... I will... try," Nadakan told him. "Hmm. Good." Naru looked off into the distance and said, "My time has come." Petals started to fly around the two and Naru gave Nadakan his walking staff as he said, "You must continue your journey without me."

"What... what... what are you?" Nadakan watched as Naru walked closer to the edge of the cliff. Nadakan tried to stop him. "Master, you can't leave me," Nadakan pleaded. Naru stopped at the edge of the cliff, turned around to Nadakan, and said, "You must believe." Naru started to slowly float up into the air as thousands of pink peach petals surrounded him. "Master!" Nadakan pleaded. Naru was in the air and he slowly started to disappear. The petals flew away in the wind and just like that, Master Naru was gone... forever. Nadakan watched in sadness as he father-figure left him... alone.

* * *

In the kitchen of the Emerald Palace, Randy was making dinner for everyone while telling a story about a bandit that came into one of the restaurants he once worked at. "So, I was like, fine, you may be the biggest baddie in all of the Wolf Shang providence. But you're a lousy tipper." Randy was making a soup that Ms. Garcia made for them often at the orphanage. Though he didn't know the secret ingredient that she put in it, he always made it just as she taught him. "Really? So, how did you get out of there alive?" Charlie asked curiously. "Uh... I didn't tell him that... but I thought about it. But I did come close to someone cutting all my hair off just because it was purple. Heh."

"So, your hair is really purple? You didn't dye it?" Heidi asked. "No, Ms. Garcia said she found me like this. With a tuff of purple hair on my head. She thought one of my parents dyed it but it's always been Tyrian Purple." Randy grabbed several bowls and filled them with the soup then gave everyone the soup.

Everyone but Theresa ate the soup and was pleasantly surprised by its taste. "This is really good!" Marty said happily. "No, it's just something that Ms. Garcia taught me. She puts a secret ingredient in this that makes it taste awesome." Heidi waved it off. "What are you talking about? This is amazing!" Everyone agreed with her and that made Randy feel a little better about himself. 'Guess there are some things that I am still good at.'

"Theresa, you've got to try this," Monty told her as he continued to eat his soup. "It is said that the Tengu Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing except the dew of a gingko leaf and the energy of the universe," Theresa said as she ate her small meal. "Well, that wouldn't be too surprising if I could since I'm fairly skinny," Randy said jokingly then he picked up his bowl and drank it. When he finished, a small piece of food stuck to his face and it resembled a mole that Nadakan has on his face. The others laughed in amusement when they saw it. "What?" Randy asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. Master Nadakan," Marty said as he bowed in respect while the others laughed in amusement. Randy looked down and saw an opportunity to have a bit of fun with the Five. He pushed back his chair and started to make the same stance that Nadakan often makes. "You'll never be the Tengu Warrior unless you gain 100 pounds and get rid of the stupid purple hair." Everyone but Theresa started to laugh at the realness that Randy was portraying of Master Nadakan. "What's that noise your making? Laughter? I've never heard of it. Work hard, boy, and maybe one day..." Randy picked up two empty bowls and used them to make fake abs. "You'll have abs just like mine," Everyone but Theresa continued to laugh until they saw Master Nadakan behind Randy who didn't even notice. "Abs? Is it not work for you guys? I could do his hair," Randy suggested. "It's Nadakan," Monty whispered. "Duh, of course, it's Nadakan. Who else would I be?"

Everyone gestured with their eyes behind Randy and he turned around and saw Nadakan. Randy gasped and he put the bowls on his upper chest to represent something else. **(Ain't gonna say it. Y'all know what I mean.)**

"Master Nadakan!" Randy licked his face to remove the small piece of food and Monty and the others besides Teresa had a hard time holding in their laughter at Randy. "You think this is funny?! Mac Antfee has escaped prison and you're acting like children."

"What?" Randy said shocked. "He is coming for the Tengu Scroll and you are the only one who can stop him," Nadakan told Randy. The bowls fell to the ground as Randy just stood there in shock. Randy laughed then said, "And here I am saying you got no sense of humor. I'm gonna stop..." Nadakan looked at Randy seriously and now knew that he wasn't kidding. "What? You're serious?! I have to... uh... Master Naru will stop him. He did it once before so he'll do it again," Randy said now feeling the pressure of possibly stopping the most dangerous man in all of Norrisville. "Naru cannot. Not anymore," Nadakan said sadly as he looked at Naru's staff in his hands once again.

Everyone looked at Nadakan shocked. "Our only hope is the Tengu Warrior," Nadakan said. "The boy?" Theresa said shocked. "Yes, the boy," Nadakan said almost shouting. Theresa stood up and pushed the table forcefully while saying, "Master, let us stop Mac Antfee, please. This is what you've trained us for."

"No. It is not your destiny to defeat Mac Antfee. It is his," Nadakan said while gesturing to Randy but he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Randy was running away while screaming his heart out. 'This is crazy. I can't stop Mac Antfee. I've got to get out of here.' Randy kept running farther and farther until Nadakan jumped in front of him. "You cannot leave. A real warrior never quits," Nadakan told him. "Wanna bet?! Just watch me," Randy tried to leave but Nadakan forcefully grabbed him and made him stand in front of him. Randy sighed frustrated. "Come on, how am I supposed to defeat Mac Antfee? I can't even beat you to the stairs," Randy told him. "You will beat him because you are the Tengu Warrior," Nadakan said as he poked Randy with Naru's walking stick.

"You don't believe that," Randy said as he pointed at Nadakan. Nadakan used the stick to moved Randy's pointing hand. "You never believed that from the first moment I got here. You've been trying to get rid of me." Randy tried to leave again but Nadakan flipped him on his back. "Yes, but now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine," Nadakan said as he pointed Naru's stick at Randy. Randy looked at him and said, "You're not my master." Randy moved the stick from his face and said, "And I'm not the Tengu Warrior."

"Then why didn't you quit? You know I was trying to get rid of you and you stayed," Nadakan said. "Yeah, I stayed. I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled or even commented on my Tyrian Purple hair it hurt but it could never hurt any more than every day of my life being me. I'm an orphan. The oldest orphan in the orphanage. I wasn't adopted because of my hair color. I'm bullied each and every day because I'm different. I stayed because I thought if there was anyone change me... make me ... not me... would be you. The greatest Ninjitsu teacher in all of Norrisville and Japan."

"But I can change you. I can turn you into the Tengu Warrior and I will." Randy scoffed at him. "Come on! Mac Antfee is on his way here right now! And even if it takes him 100 years to get here, how are _you_ gonna change _this_ into the Tengu Warrior?! HUH?!" Randy asked. Nadakan just stared at him with no words coming out of his mouth. "How?... How?... HOW?!" Randy asked shouting the last how. "I don't know!" Nadakan shouted. After another few moments of silence, Nadakan said, "I don't know." Randy sighed deeply after a few minutes. "That's what I thought." Then Randy walked back to his room along with Nadakan.

From high above, Theresa was watching her master talk with Randy and she knew what she had to do. She jumped off the roof of the Emerald Palace and landed on another roof in Norrisville. She was going to fight Mac Antfee with or without her master's permission. "This is what you trained me for." Theresa started to run across the rooftop but behind her was the rest of the Five. "Theresa!" Heidi shouted. When she noticed them, she said, "Don't think about trying to stop me!"

Heidi shook her head. "We're not trying to stop you." Theresa looked at them confused and said, "What?" Heidi then said, "We're coming with you." Theresa looked at Monty who gave her a thumbs up and the Furious Five left the village together to defeat Mac Antfee no matter what the cost.

* * *

 **Naru is gone! :(. Now the Five are going up against Mac Antfee! Will they survive? Can Randy embrace his destiny in becoming the Tengu Warrior? Will Nadakan let go the illusion of control? Find out next time in Randy Cunningham Ninja Legend! Happy 2019! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that morning, Master Nadakan was grieving the loss of his master and father figure, Master Naru. 'What am I going to do now? The Five cannot handle Mac Antfee and who knows when he will get here.' Nadakan sat near the peach tree for a few more minutes until he heard what sounded like someone was fighting or training. He went to the training hall and saw no one inside. 'Where could that boy be?'

He followed the sound until he reached the kitchen and what he saw astounded him. He saw Randy cooking using ninjutsu skills. He used a knife to quickly cut vegetables in the air and caught the falling veggies in a bowl. The oven beep signaling that whatever was in it was done. Randy put on oven mitts, got the tray of cookies out and he set them on the counter. He tasted one of the cookies and knew that it needed something. "Okay, just needs some cinnamon," Randy said to himself. He then noticed that Nadakan was watching him. "Uhh..." Nadakan now had a chance to look around the kitchen. All around he saw holes in the pantry doors and even in some places where Randy couldn't reach even with a chair. All around it looked as if a tornado came in searching for certain items.

"What?" Randy asked a bit annoyed. "I cook when I'm upset or frustrated. I also eat and stare out into space but for now, I'm cooking, okay?" This gave Nadakan an idea. "Oh, no worries. I just thought you were Monty. He usually keeps his exotic cinnamon hidden on the top shelf." Nadakan left the kitchen but stayed in the hallway to keep a close eye on him. Now that Randy knew that he was able to get some cinnamon, he snuck to the corner and as Nadakan waited. Nadakan heard the sound of pans and other items falling to the ground so he went into the kitchen and saw Randy doing a perfect spilt while gripping the shelf with his left hand and searching for the cinnamon with his right. Nadakan just watched in awe. 'He is the Tengu Warrior.' "Okay, the cinnamon has to be here somewhere..." It took him a few minutes but he finally found it.

"Found it!" Randy said happily then he noticed that Nadakan was watching him. "Don't tell Monty," Randy told him with worried eyes. "Look at you..." Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look, if it's about the mess I made or how messy I am from all the flour and food, don't worry, I'll clean myself up and the kitchen," Randy told him. "No, I mean how did you get up there?" Randy looked around then looked back at Master Nadakan. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I just... I don't know... I was just... getting the... cinnamon."

"And yet you are 10 feet off the ground and you have done a perfect spilt," Nadakan told him. Randy shook his head. "What, this? No, this was just an... accident." Just as Randy said accident, he lost his grip and fell to the ground. The bottle of cinnamon rolled to Nadakan's feet and now he finally realized what Naru truly meant. "There are no accidents. Come with me," Nadakan told him. Randy got up, clean himself off, and proceeded to follow Nadakan.

* * *

With a backpack full of supplies, Randy and Nadakan were walking up a trail to the top of a mountain. Randy was the only one with the backpack and it was very heavy. "I know you probably trying to be all mystical and ninja-y but could you please tell me where we are going?" Randy asked out of breath but Nadakan remained silent. The two kept going on until they arrived at a small lake with a small waterfall. It was so foggy up there that you couldn't see two feet in front of you. Randy came up about two minutes after Nadakan sat down with his eyes closed in a meditative position.

Randy fell to the ground near the edge of the small lake and dropped the backpack filled with supplies. "You... dragged me... all the way up here... for a bath?!" Randy took off his jacket and shirt and started to clean himself with the water from the lake. Just as Randy began to clean the sweat off his body Nadakan said, "Boy, we do not wash our pits in The Pool of Sacred Tears." Randy stopped in his tracks. "The Pool of..." Randy dried his hands on his pants and quickly put his shirt and jacket back on. NAdakan got up and walked right next to Randy and he said, "This is where Naru unlocked the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of Ninjitsu."

Randy's eyes widened in happiness at the realization of where he was. The sun shined through the fog and lit up the entire lake as a flashback scene occurred where we can see Naru training hard at making ninjitsu then Nadakan did a few kicks in the air as he jumped on a tall rock pillar and asked Randy, "Do you want to learn ninjitsu?"

"Yes!" Randy shouted excitedly. "Then I am your master!" Nadakan told him. "Okay!" Randy said happily with a few tears of joy falling down his face. "Don't cry."

Nadakan took Randy to a field to get some proper training done. It was a grassy field where the wind had a nice breeze to it. Randy was in a ready position and Nadakan was standing on a rock right in front of Randy with his hands behind his back. "When you focus on ninjitsu... when you concentrate... you stink," Nadakan told him truthfully. 'Yeah, concentrating isn't my strong suit.' Randy thought to himself. "But perhaps that is my fault. I cannot train you the same way I trained the five. I now see that the way to get through to you is with this." Nadakan brought his hands forward to reveal a bowl filled with ingredients, carrots, potatoes, flour, chocolate chips, and many other items that are commonly used in cooking.

Randy rubbed his hands together happily. "Great, I have been able to eat yet and I can make us a nice soup with chocolate chip cookies." Nadakan laughed a bit when he knew that he was right about what Randy was going to say. "Good. When you have been trained, you may cook and eat what you make." Nadakan grabbed once of the carrots and ate it as he walked away." Let us begin."

* * *

It was time for Randy's training session. Nadakan had him do sit up while on a tree upside down. Nadakan was standing on the same branch Randy was working out on the same branch. The branch eventually broke and Nadakan landed on a nearby rock while Randy was still holding on the branch since it didn't break off the tree completely. The bowl filled with ingredients fell from Nadakan's hand and Randy caught it then the branch broke off from the tree and Nadakan caught the falling bowl with Naru's walking stick while catching all the ingredients with just the stick.

Later, after Randy recovered from falling off the tree, the returned to another part of the field and Nadakan gave Randy a bowl filled with different types of foods to make a delicious soup with. 'Perfect. Now to make a delicious pork potato soup.' Just as Randy was going to start taking ingredients out, Nadakan quickly grabbed a bo staff and began to hit Randy with it. "Hey!" Nadakan kept hitting him quickly and Randy tried to defend the next attack but Nadakan destroyed the bowl that Randy was holding causing all the ingredients to fall on the ground.

That evening, Nadakan had a fresh peach in his hands and Randy was trying to grab it but Nadakan was quickly moving it to his head, right leg, left leg, right hand, and left hand over and over with Randy failing to grab it each time. That night, Nadakan was making Randy do push-ups but Randy was trying to eat a bowl of fruit salad while trying to not get burned by a small fire pit.

The next day, Nadakan was making Randy balance four bowls of soup on one leg. There was a bowl on his head, his hands, and his foot. 'Can't drop this.' Randy thought to himself. A few hours later, there was a large bowl cooking own the fire filled with delicious soup that Nadakan made. Randy used his ninja skills to sneak around to avoid Nadakan to sneak a bowl of soup. He managed to pour the bowl but the pouring made noise causing Nakadan to come out of his hiding place.

Nadakan spank Randy on the butt with a bo staff and Randy was now able to block several oncoming attacks. Randy kicked Nadakan who dodged his attack and just as Randy was about to drink the soup, Nadakan poked Randy in the stomach hard and hit the bowl while flew up in the air but Nadakan caught the bowl along with the falling soup without a single drop falling to the floor and began to eat the soup. Randy kicked the bo staff that Nadakan was standing on but bo staff hit Randy on the nose hard and the staff returned to its original position with Nadakan standing on it with on foot.

As the days moved on, Nadakan kept teaching Randy ninjutsu with Randy mimicking every move that his master made. Randy dodged attacks, he blocked attacks, he was doing one finger push-ups fast then Nadakan could. Randy was becoming a ninja and the true Tengu Warrior.

The next day, around lunchtime, Nadakan had a bowl of fresh fruit and vegetables. "Take a seat, boy, and enjoy the fresh fruit and vegetables," Nadakan told him but Randy wasn't buying it. "That's it? No push-ups? No sit-ups? No... no ten-mile hike? This shouldn't be that easy. You can't be telling me that I can just sit down and eat this delicious food," Randy told him. "I vowed to train you and you have been trained. So, you are free to eat or make whatever you like with this food in front of you." Randy still wasn't buying it.

Randy saw down and kept a close eye on Nadakan as he grabbed an apple. "Enjoy!" He closed his eyes and proceeded to eat it but just seconds before he took a bite the apple was gone. He opened his eyes and looked at Nadakan annoyed. "Hey!" Randy exclaimed. Nadakan quickly chewed the apple and tossed the apple core where Randy couldn't see it. "I said, you are free to eat. Have a fresh peach or carrot." Randy grabbed the carrot and just before he ate it, Nadakan kicked it out of his hands and ate it. "Hey!" Randy slowly looked at Nadakan with a look of annoyance on his face. "You are free to eat," Nadakan told him once again. "Am I?!" Randy asked. "Are you?!" The two stared at each for a few moments then Randy slammed his fist on the bowl causing all the fruit and vegetable to flew up in the air which Nadakan jumped into the air and took a bite of all the fruit and vegetables until there was just a peach left.

Randy jumped into the air and tried to eat the peach but Nadakan grabbed it just moments before Randy could bite it. Nadakan laughed as he watched Randy fall to the ground. Randy stood up and grabbed the peach out of Nadakan's hand and it fell into one of the three bowls. The two fought over the peach for a few minutes until Nadakan was able to move the bowl upside down along with the other two bowls and moved them around hoping to trick Randy in picking the wrong one but Randy wasn't going to be fooled. He was watching carefully and successfully picked the right bowl with the peach under it. The two continued to fight over the peach until Randy got the idea to move the bowl and before the peach fell to the ground Nadakan picked up a stick and threw it at the peach which got stuck in a tree.

They looked at other just briefly before Nadakan jumped in the air to retrieve the peach from the tree but Randy grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground. The peach was slowly starting to fall down and once they noticed, they continued their fight over who would get the peach. Soon the peach fell and was falling to the ground and Randy was about to eat it once again catch it with his mouth but Nadakan caused him to bite his tongue and miss the peach. Randy kicked the peach high in the air and Nadakan kicked it in another direction and Randy following the flying peach. 'Now, this is a training session.' Nadakan thought to himself happily as he ran off to fight over the peach with Randy.

Nadakan grabbed the bo staff and threw the peach higher in the air. He also tried to attack Randy with the bo staff but Randy blocked all his attacks. This happened over and over as one of the two occasionally kicked the peach higher in the air until Randy figured out how to win. He stepped on Nadakan's bo staff and at just the right moment, he jumped into the air, did a few flips, and caught the peach. The sun shined on him in triumphant as he held the peach high in the air. 'I... won.' During this time, Nadakan just watched in awe. He was amazed by how quick Randy learned ninjutsu in just a few short days.

The two smiled at each other and Nadakan just bowed his head slightly signaling that Randy could eat the peach but Randy took a bite and felt good. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt this good about anything. "Thank you, Master." The two bowed at each other in respect know showing the relationship the Naru had envisioned and wanted.

* * *

 **I am so tired! College is so exhausting. To all those in high school currently, be grateful! College is much harder then you think. Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Deep in the forest, Theresa, Heidi, Monty, Charlie, and Marty were running through the jungle with determination on their faces. They were determined to defeat Mac Antfee, no matter what it takes. The Furious Five knew that if they defeat Mac Antfee at the bridge then he would be stopped permanently.

Their suspensions were correct since they arrived at the bridge and Mac Antfee was running across it. They arrived and Theresa and Mac Antfee had a stare down at each other than Mac Antfee ran across the final bridge to get to Norrisville. "Cut it!" Theresa shouted then everyone cut a piece of the rope holding up the bridge. Mac Antfee jumped high in the air to get to the edge but Theresa kicked him hard and he fell down but Heidi, Monty, Charlie, and Marty grabbed a piece of the rope attached to the bridge so Theresa and Mac Antfee could stand on it. The two landed on the bridge and Theresa got into a battle position, ready to fight Mac Antfee whenever she needed. "Where is the Tengu Warrior?" Mac Antfee asked casually.

"How do you know you're not looking at her?" Theresa asked with no hesitation in her voice. Mac Antfee laughed then said, "You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Tengu Warrior, none of you! I heard that unwinner has purple hair. HA! What idiot dyes their hair purple?" Mac said with anger and amusement in his voice. They all looked at each other confused for a moment. "Randy?" Monty said without realizing that Mac Antfee heard him. "So, that is his name... Randy. Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary as I, Mac Antfee, am a world famous butt-whooper." Theresa had had enough of Mac until Antfee so she rushed to punch him but Mac Antfee dodged it with ease. The two threw punches and kicks at each other Theresa wrapped her legs around Mac Antfee and rolled the bridge around which threw Mac into the air. Theresa rolled the bridge again but Mac broke through the bridge and the two continued their brawl.

This continued until Mac was able to disorient her and kick her through the bridge hard which broke all the boards and ropes. "We got this! Help her!" Monty told Charlie and Heidi. Charlie gave Monty his part of the rope bridge and he and Heidi went to help their friend. Once Theresa stopped moving, Mac Antfee moved the rope bridge enough to start choking her. Suddenly, Heidi came in with a swift kick and just moments before Theresa fell, Charlie caught her with wase thanks to a grappling hook that he always he had on his person. Heidi was soon able to get Mac Antfee into a choke hold and began to punch him hard but soon she too needed help when Mac got out of the choke hold and was able to put her in a chokehold. "Monty!" Heidi shouted with fear in her voice.

"Go!" Monty gave Marty his part of the rope bridge and Marty soon regretted it since he was not only the shortest in the Furious Five but he wasn't the strongest. "What was I thinking?!" Monty rushed into battle and helped Heidi get out of Mac's chokehold by kicked Mac to the far end of the bridge. Getting frustrated with the Furious Five, Mac started to run on the rope as fast as he could, Charlie and Theresa soon returned to the top of the cliff and Theresa shouted, "Marty, now!" Marty made the bridge move like a wave and Heidi and Monty dodged it in time but Mac did not. The rope hit him hard causing him to be tossing into the air. "Now!" Theresa shouted then Monty, Heidi, Charlie, and Theresa charged at him. Heidi and Monty attacked Mac Antfee, disorienting him while Charlie cut the rope from the bridge and tied Mac Antfee up and Theresa kicked him hard. This action caused Mac Antfee to fall around the rock pillar over a mile from the cliff the Furious Five are on.

Mary then pulled the rope back to the cliff and everyone landed back on the cliff. They all high-fived in success at the defeat of Mac Antfee but that didn't last for long. Theresa noticed that the bridge on the other side was moving around the rock pillar. Soon the rope that was around Mac Antfee came up showing nothing trapped within it and Mac showed up in front of the Furious Five. "My older brother taught you well..." Mac Antfee hit a part of Monty's chest causing that part to turn purple then he fell to the ground in pain. 'What is that move? Master Nadakan never taught us that...' Theresa thought to herself. "But that unwinner didn't teach you everything." Mac then hit the rest of the Five except for Charlie, who was able to get away before getting too injured.

* * *

It was sundown and Randy and Master Nadakan were on their way back to the Emerald Palace from training. "You have done well, boy," Nadakan told Randy. "Done well? Done well? Ha! I have done awesome! I am so bruce!" Randy said as he gave a light punch to Nadakan shoulder. Randy blushed in embarrassment once he did it but Nadakan just laughed it off. "The mark of a true hero is humility but yes... you have done... awesome!" Nadakan punched Randy back causing him to fall to the ground but Randy laughed it off as well.

After so many years of being ridiculed by others, it felt good to be complimented and just be a kid. The sound of heavy breathing took them out of their fun. Randy stood up and through the fog, he and Nadakan saw Charlie slowly walking up the stairs. Once he was closer, Charlie ran up the stairs with Theresa, Heidi, Monty, and Marty in tow and they all were holding a part of their body that was growing into a bigger shade of purple and other various colors. Charlie fell to the ground exhausted with one hand cradling his other arm.

Randy ran to them with worry in his eyes while Nadakan had fear in his eyes. "Guys, what happened? Are they dead?! I can see that they are breathing but they aren't moving so are they asleep?" Randy asked with worry in his voice. "We... were no match... for his poison attack," Charlie said with exhaustion in his voice. Nadakan walked over to a hurt Marty and said with worry and fear in his voice, "He's gotten stronger." Nadakan then performed the cure to the poison attack on Marty which cured him. "Who? Mac Antfee... stronger?" Randy said with worry and fear in his voice. Nadakan rushed over to Monty and freed him from the poison attack but he also punched Randy in the process. "He's too fast. Sorry, Randy," Monty told him. Nadakan then went to Theresa and cured her. She gasped the moment she was free from the poison then said, "I thought we could stop him."

"He could have killed you." Nadakan then proceeded to cure Heidi. "But why didn't he?" Marty asked. "So he could come back and strike fear into our hearts but it won't work," Nadakan said with determination in his voice. "Well... I mean... it... it might... a little. I'm a little scared, " Randy said nervously. "You can defeat him, boy," Nadakan said confidently. "Heh... are you kidding? If they can't, they're five masters, I'm just one me."

"But you will have the one thing that no one else does..." Nadakan said. Randy was a bit confused by what he meant until he lead them into the chamber where the Tengu Scroll lies. "You really believe I'm ready?" Randy asked. "You are... Randy," Nadakan told him with confidence in his voice. 'He... he said my name...'

Nadakan walked over to Naru's walking staff and picked it up. Then he walked over to the small pond under the large golden Tengu statue with the Tengu Scroll in its talons. Nadakan took a deep breath and started to move the petals that were resting in the small pond with the wind. Everyone watched in awe as the petals made their way up to the Tengu Scroll and eventually, one petal sat on the edge of the scroll and it started to fall down. Nadakan caught it with the walking stick and it made a small ripple in the pond. Nadakan then grabbed the Tengu Scroll and said, "Behold, the Tengu Scroll. It is yours." Randy was now very excited and he was about to grab the Tengu Scroll but he was hesitant. "Wait, what happens when I read it?" Randy asked. "No one knows, but legend says that you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat," Nadakan told him. "Whoa, really! That's cool!" Randy said with amazement in his voice. "Yes, and see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you."

"Whoa! So honkin' BRUCE! Can I punch through walls? Can I... will I do a backflip?" As Randy was asking his questions, Nadakan kept saying, "Focus... focus... focus." Randy blushed a bit then said, "Yeah, got it." Nadakan smiled then said, "Read it, Randy, and fulfill your destiny. Read and become... the Tengu Warrior." Randy grabbed the Tengu Scroll excitedly. "Whoa!" He then tried to open it will little success. "This is impossible to open." Nadakan looked at Randy with a deadpanned face then held out his hand. Randy gave him the Tengu Scroll and Nadakan successfully opened it. "Thanks. You know, I probably loosened it up a bit."

Randy got the scroll out and cleared his throat. "Okay, here it goes." He then proceeded to open it. Randy slowly opened the scroll and when it opened, there was a gold shine on his face Randy even freaked out at the sight of it which caused the Furious Five and Nadakan to worry but then Randy said, "Uh... it's blank..." This shocked everyone even Nadakan. "What?" Nadakan said shocked. "Here," Randy said as he tried to show Nadakan the blank scroll but he looked away. "No... I'm forbidden to look upon..." He took the scroll and looked at it which made him drop the staff in the process. He scrunched it with the ends to see if it would do something but nothing happened. "Blank?... I don't... I don't understand..." Nadakan said with confusion and disbelief in his voice as he turned to Randy and the Furious Five. 'Randy has proven that he can learn ninjitsu quickly but the scroll is empty.'

"All right... so... Naru was just a crazy old man after all," Randy said out loud but Nadakan shook his head. "No... Naru was wiser than us all," Nadakan told him but Randy didn't believe him. "Oh, come on. Face it, he picked me by accident. Of course, I'm not the Tengu Warrior, who am I kidding?" Randy slumped down to the floor in defeat. 'I should have known that an orphan was the Tengu Warrior. Why would I be the Tengu Warrior?'

Nadakan just stared at his reflection in the pond contemplating on what should be done. "But who will stop Mac Antfee?" Theresa asked concerned. "He'll destroy everything... and everyone," Charlie said with worry in his voice. Nadakan put the Tengu Scroll back into its container and calmly turned to everyone. "No, evacuate all of Norrisville. You must protect the villagers from Mac Antfee's rage," Nadakan told him with a serious tone in his voice as he gave Randy the scroll back. "What about you, Master?" Theresa asked concerned. "I will fight him."

"What?" Randy asked shocked. "I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape," Nadakan told them. "But, Nadakan, he'll kill you," Randy said with worry and concern in his voice but Nadakan looked at Randy and told him, "Then I will finally have paid for my mistake." Everyone looked at Nadakan devasted at what their master was telling them. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master," Nadakan tells them then he bows to them. It is obvious that in the recent days that he has changed in the past few days. Everyone bowed back to Nadakan then he turned around and sat at the small pond so he could wait for his little brother to come home. Randy was heartbroken, he wanted to stay and help fight but Charlie put a hand on his shoulder and he, along with the rest of the Furious Five, left Nadakan alone.

* * *

Soon, everyone in the village was escaping with as much as they could. "We've got to get them out safely," Theresa told them. Monty picked up a small child and told her, "Come, little one. Let's go find your mama." Then Monty left to find the young girl mother. "Heidi, gather the southern farmers. Marty, gather those who live downtown. Charlie, use your grappling hook to light the way." Everyone then split up and began helping everyone evacuate Norrisville except for Randy who returned to the orphanage.

He made his way to the orphanage. "Look, it's the Tengu Warrior!" Bash said mockingly. Randy sighed sadly and kept walking to the orphanage. He saw Ms. Garcia along with some of the orphans that he has come to know and love. "Hey, Ms. Garcia." Everyone turned around and saw Randy. "Randy!" Everyone ran to him happily and gave him a hug. "We missed you here," Ms. Garcia told him. "I missed all of you as well... but we seem to be missing a few people." Ms. Garcia nodded as everyone released the hug on him. "Yes, when you were chosen to be the Tengu Warrior, many people came here to adopt and they are happy with their new child even if they don't become a ninjitsu master." Randy smiled, he was happy to know that some of the orphans here were gone.

"We are just about to leave. I packed a few of your things for you. I'm sorry things didn't work out as you wanted but we should get going." Randy nodded and they all started to walk away but Randy stopped. He still had doubts in his mind. Ms. Garcia noticed this and told the children to keep going as she went to see what was with him. "Randy, what is wrong?"

"Why... why do you think I was never adopted?" This question shocked her since Randy had never asked that question. "What do you mean?" She asked a bit confused and concerned. "I have been here for 14 years, that's my entire life. I have seen kids come and go but me... my parents left me here when I was a baby. No one wanted me because of my purple hair and that's all they saw," Randy said sadly. 'Maybe... I'm never meant to find a family...' Randy thought to himself sadly. "Randy, yes, you have been here all your life but those families who came here to see you only saw your hair but that's not what I see nor do Mr. Ping and your friend, Bucky..." Randy looked at her as she continued. "Randy, what we see is a charming young man who cares for his family much more than he cares about himself. Your hair does not define you it's what on the inside that counts. Even as a young child, I believed that you were special and not because of your hair color. You are special, you just have to believe in yourself."

'Believe in myself...' Randy got the scroll out and stared at his reflection for a minute and smiled serenely. 'I get it. I get it!' Randy looked back at the Emerald Palace with determination in his eyes. Randy gave a quick hug to Ms. Garcia. "Thanks, Ms. Garcia but right now... I have something I need to do," He said as he looked at the Emerald Palace with determination.

* * *

 **This is almost over. Fight scene will be hard for me since I suck at them but I will try my best. Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

Nadakan just stood on the steps of the Emerald Palace as thunder boomed loudly in the area. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In a flash of lightning, Mac Antfee was standing in front of him with a look of anger in his face. "Hello, brother. I have returned home," Mac Antfee told him in a calm voice. "This is not your home anymore, brother."

"Yes... I hear you have a new favorite student. So, where is this... Randy?" Mac Antfee chuckled a bit. "Did scare him off?" Mac Antfee asked with amusement in his voice. "No. This fight is between you and me. No one else," Nadakan told him. "So... that is how it's going to be?" Mac Antfee asked. "That is how it will be, brother." Nadakan got into a fighting position. Mac Antfee turned away just for a moment then he jumped into the air and tried to kick Nadakan into the ground but he dodged it and Mac Antfee just kicked the ground leaving a large crack on the ground.

Mac Antfee lifted a giant piece of rock from the cracked ground and threw it at Nadakan but Nadakan destroyed it with a fire punch. Mac Antfee came storming at with a punch just seconds after Nadakan destroyed the rock. He punched Nadakan through the door of the Emerald Palace. Nadakan caught himself and skidding on the floor then he returned to a fighting position. Mac Antfee stormed in with a look of anger on his face. "I rotted in jail for 20 years because of your weakness!" Mac Antfee shouted with anger in his voice. "Obeying our master is not weakness!" Nadakan countered. "You knew I was the Tengu Warrior. You always knew from the moment that Naru told us about the legend. But when Naru said otherwise, what did you do? What did you do?!" Mac Antfee shouted. "Nothing!"

"You were not meant to be the Tengu Warrior! That was not my fault!" Nadakan told him. "Not your fault?!" Nadakan started to back up as Mac Antfee got closer. "Who filled my head with dreams?!" Mac Antfee shouted as he destroyed one of the pillars by destroying it. Nadakan dodged falling debris quickly. "Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?!" Mac Antfee threw a shield at Nadakan and he dodged it and it got stuck in the pillar. "Who denied me my destiny?!" Mac Antfee threw a rack of weapons at Nadakan and he blocked or dodged all of them. Mac Antfee then picked up a large sword and threw it at Nadakan. Nadakan used his ninja skills to expertly go around the sword and stick it into the ground. "It was never my decision to make!"

Mac Antfee growled in anger and ran over to Naru's walking stick. Nadakan watched in sadness as Mac Antfee picked up the walking stick from Naru's memorial. "It is now... brother..." Mac Antfee told him as he tried to hand Nadakan the walking stick. In anger, Nadakan ran at him and. the two fought. They threw kicks and punches at each other than Mac Antfee punched Nadakan into a wall hard. Then, using Naru's walking stick, he started to choke Nadakan. "Give me the scroll, brother!" He said forcefully.

"I would rather die." Nadakan was holding the stick back as best as he was able to until Naru's walking stick broke in two. Nadakan looked at the broken walking stick in sadness as pink petals flew in the wind past it. Nadakan then turned around only to see Mac Antfee kick him hard but he caught it and he hit the wall with his feet leaving a large crack. Nadakan jumped to one of the pillars and Mac Antfee followed in pursuit. It was brother vs. brother. They were jumping from pillar to pillar throwing one punch/kick to another until Mac Antfee grabbed Nadakan by his foot and threw him through the roof. Lightning flashed through the sky as the two fought like brothers should never fight until they started to fall to the ground. Nadakan was able to grab Mac Antfee's arm and hold him as they were falling to the ground but Mac Antfee was able to release the hold on himself. He grabbed Nadakan by the throat and held him as they crashed through the roof once more.

Mac Antfee then kicked Nadakan hard and he hit the pillar and fell to the ground in pain. Mac Antfee skidded down a pillar and a small bin that had fire in it spilled on the ground causing the fire to grow on the ground. Mac Antfee got some fire on his hands and rushed at Nadakan and punch him hard. "All I ever did, I did to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are, Nadakan! Tell me! TELL ME!" With one hard punch, Nadakan flew near the small pond that was under the Tengu statue.

Mac Antfee removed the fire from his hands with just a flick of his hands. Nadakan looked at Mac Antfee weakly as he slowly approached him with anger in his eyes. "Brother... I have... I have always been proud of you. You are a skilled warrior. Even better than me, which is why I am proud of you. It was my pride that got the best of me. It blinded me and for that... I am sorry. We are all alone after our parents die and I loved you too much to see what you were becoming... what I... was turning you into. I am sorry, brother."

The two looked at each other for a minute then Mac Antfee growled in anger and grabbed Nadakan by his throat. "I don't want your apology." He lifted Nadakan in the air by his throat. "I want my scroll!" Then he noticed that the Tengu Scroll was gone. "What?!" He said in disbelief. He slammed Nadakan on the ground and shouted, "WHERE IS IT?!"

"The Tengu Warrior has taken the scroll halfway across Japan by now. You will never see that scroll, Mac Antfee. Never. Never..." Nadakan was losing air as Mac Antfee was tightening his hold on him. 'This is it. At least the five and Randy are safe...'

"HEY!" Mac Antfee turned around and saw an exhausted Randy. He was breathing hard. "Give me a minute. Stairs. Lots of stairs, dude..." Mac Antfee looked at him then asked, "Who are you?"

"Dude, I am the Tengu Warrior," Randy told him as he got into a fighting position then started to breathe heavily again. "You?" Mac Antfee started to laugh like he heard a joke. He threw Nadakan back to the ground and said in disbelief, "Him? He's a teenager. A teenager with purple hair. You're a teenager. What are you gonna do, kid? Complain about life? Grow pimples and hair in weird places?" Mac Antfee said jokingly.

"I can complain like it's my job so don't tempt me and I can't control when and where I grow pimples or hair," Randy quipped back. Randy laughed a bit at his own joke then got back into a fighting position. "No, no. I'm gonna use this..." Randy then pulled out the Tengu Scroll from his back pocket. "You want it? Come get it..." Suddenly Randy was thrown up in the air since Mac Antfee skidded down and he grabbed the Tengu Scroll. He stood up and said with success in his voice, "Finally."

Randy fell down on top of Mac Antfee and kicked him into the pillar. This action shocked Mac Antfee. "HA! Bring it on!" Randy shouted after he caught the Tengu Scroll and got into a fighting position. Mac Antfee charged at Randy and he tried to run but Mac Antfee shot him out and the fight was on.

Mac Antfee kneed Randy in the roof and he flew through the air until he landed in a tree and pushed it back. 'This just perfect! Just like at the competition!' Randy thought to himself as released the tree and it hit Mac Antfee hard. Mac Antfee caught himself by landing on a roof and he charged at Randy and punched him. He ran on the ground as Randy was flying through the air. "That scroll is mine!" He jumped at Randy and tried to grab the scroll but Randy wasn't budging.

The two went down the stairs throwing punches at each other while hitting the stairs and Randy was able to punch Mac Antfee in the stomach causing him to gasp out of breath. The two then destroyed a roof and this caused Randy to let go of the scroll. He crashed into a food stand and a pot full of noodles landed on his head. He removed the pot and it covered his head and most of his body with noodles. 'This gives me an idea.'

Mac Antfee ran on the rooftop to try and grab the Tengu Scroll. He tried to grab it but fail with Randy used the noodles like a lasso and tried to grab the Tengu Scroll but it hit him in the head and flew through the air. Mac Antfee landed next to Randy then tried to jump in the air to grab it but Randy pulled him down but since he threw Mac Antfee on a cart. He flew through the air and landed in a mass of trees and bamboo while the scroll went into a paper lantern.

Randy walked out with bamboo sticks as longer legs. He had a hard time walking with them since he went into a pile of black pots and pans and caused them to make a mess on the ground. The Tengu Scroll came out of the paper lantern and Mac Antfee landed on the ground. 'Oh no!' Randy then used the bamboo sticks to hit Mac Antfee in the face which left his shocked face on the pot.

Then Randy kicked all the pots and pans near or on the Tengu Scroll. Once Mac Antfee removed the pan from his face, Randy started to move the pots and pans quickly. "Lightning, baby!" Getting frustrated, Mac Antfee kicked the pots and pans away which revealed the location of the scroll. Then Randy used his bamboo stilts to block him from getting the scroll. Mac Antfee swiped out the stilts which brought Randy down on top of him as the scroll rolled down the steps toward the river.

Mac Antfee threw Randy into a fireworks booth then ran off to chase after the scroll. 'I always did want to try out fireworks.' Randy lit a small fire and turned on all the fireworks and sped up and slammed into Mac Antfee then he caught the scroll just seconds before it fell into the river. Randy crashed into a rock wall and the scroll flew out of his hand and landed in the mouth of a gargoyle. He looked back at Mac Antfee, who has now seen where the scroll has landed.

'Okay. I have to get up there fast!' He concentrated and the scroll turned into a red scarf. 'It works.' It turned back to normal and Randy started to climb the rocks like they were nothing. Mac Antfee was shocked at this. "The scroll has given him power. NOOO!"

He took a giant leap and kicked the wall hard which caused a shockwave big enough to destroy the building. 'Oh no!' Incredibly, Randy jumped across the falling roof tiles to reach the scroll. He caught it and laughed in victory but the Mac Antfee came from behind and kicked him hard into the ground. As he landed, Mac Antfee delivered a final punch which caused a cloud of dust to linger across the area.

As the dust settled, Mac Antfee is standing over Randy in the impact crater. Out of breath, Mac Antfee says, "Finally... oh yeah baby! The power of the Tengu Scroll is mine!" He opened the scroll and he had a face of disappointment. "What the juice is this?! There's nothing on here!"

In a pained voice, as he got up, obviously in pain, Randy said, "It's okay, dude. I didn't get it the first time, either." Mac Antfee looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?!" Randy dusted himself off and said, "It doesn't matter what other people see." Mac Antfee threw the scroll on the ground in anger. "You just have to believe in the power in yourself. It's just you." Randy smiled at his reflection.

Mac Antfee growled in anger and he threw a poison attack at Randy but it did nothing. "Was that suppose to do something?" This confused him so Mac Antfee threw another poison attack but again nothing happened. "Dude, it that attack suppose to do something?" Randy asked. 'If this is the poison attack, then why didn't it work?' Frustrated that nothing was working, he threw two punches at Randy but he caught them in the nick of time and he threw Mac Antfee through an arch. 'I can't believe I just did that!'

Mac Antfee came out of the rubble and ran at Randy and this time Randy was 100% ready. Mac Antfee charged at Randy with a punch but he skillfully dodged it. He kicked and punched Mac Antfee and dodged his coming attack. Randy then grabbed him by his bandana and kicked him hard enough for him to skid across the ground and crash into a building.

Mac Antfee emerged from the rubble and in a growl of anger, he charged at Randy. Randy was prepared. He got into a ready stance as just seconds before Mac Antfee could attack him, Randy moved and tripped him. Mac Antfee fell face first to the ground then Randy lifted him and kicked him high in the air. He watched as Mac Antfee disappeared in the sky then he fell back down. Randy took a couple of steps back then Mac Antfee landed in the carter making his own imprint.

He came out of the hole. He was battered but not defeated. "You... can't defeat me. I'm the world's greatest butt-whooper and you are just a... dumb teenager... with stupid purple hair!" Mac Antfee said as he struggled to walk over to Randy and he tried to punch him but Randy grabbed his index finger with his index finger and thumb. "I'm not a stupid teenager with purple hair. I am Randy Cunningham and fun fact, Tyrian Purple is my natural hair color and it's not stupid." Randy lifted his pinky up and Mac Antfee gasped in fear. "The Wasureru Finger Hold!"

"Oh, you know this hold?" Randy said with a smirk on his face. "You're joking, man! You're bluffing! My brother didn't teach you that! I didn't even learn it!" Mac Antfee said fearfully. "Nope, he didn't teach it to me. I figured it out." He flexed his pinky and said, "Boom!"

* * *

A mushroom cloud of dust and light swept across the area and it passed the Furious Five and the fleeing villagers. They went back to the village to see what was happening. "Look!" Someone shouted in awe. Randy walked out from the mist and everyone saw a shadow of a ninja with a scarf flying in the wind. "The Tengu Warrior." When the dust settled down, it showed to be Randy with a piece of black cloth around his neck. Randy smiled and everyone cheered loudly at the defeat of Mac Antfee. Bash and his friends even lifted him up in victory. "Yeah! We know this guy!" Bash shouted. Randy rolled his eyes then they set him back to the ground. Ms. Garcia, along with many of the orphans from his home emerged from the crowd, they cheered for their friend/older brother. "That's our brother! That awesome ninja warrior is our older brother!"

"Thanks, guys!" Randy bent down to their level and the black cloth flew away in the wind. Randy stood up then he noticed Theresa and the rest of the five. "Hey, guys..." Randy said awkwardly. "Master," Theresa said as she put her fist in her hand respectfully then she bowed. The others then followed her. "Master."

Modestly, Randy said, "Master..." Then he remembered Nadakan. "Master Nadakan!" Randy ran to the Emerald Palace and he quickly climbed up the thousands of steps. He ran breathlessly in the Emerald Palace and Nadakan is still lying in the scroll room with his eyes closed. He rushed over to his side and asked worriedly, "Master! Nadakan! Nadakan! Are you okay?!" Nadakan weakly opened his eyes. "Randy! You're alive!" He said hopefully then said darkly, "Or we're both dead." Randy shook his head. "No, Master. I didn't die. I defeated Mac Antfee."

"You did?!" Nadakan smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Is he okay?" He asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah, I used the Wasureru Finger Hold. His memory has been wiped clean. I defeated him and now he is no longer a threat."

"Wow. It is as Naru foretold... you are the Tengu Warrior. You have brought peace to Norrisville... and to me. Thank you. Thank you, Randy. Thank you..." Nadakan closed his eyes and was still. Randy then started to freak out. "No! Master! No, no, no! Don't die, Nadakan! Please..." His eyes snapped open and he shouted irritated, "I'm not dying, you idiot..." He calmed down then said, "as... Tengu Warrior. I'm simply at peace... finally." He returned to a relaxed position on the floor then Randy said, "Oh! So... um... I should... stop talking?"

"If you can..." Randy nodded then laid down next to Nadakan. Randy tried his best to remain still but it proves to be hard. He's about to say something but quickly stops himself. He fidgets for another minute then asks, "So... want me to make us something to eat?" Nadakan sighed then said, "Yeah."

* * *

 _That's pretty much my story of how I, Randy Cunningham, an orphan, became the Tengu Warrior. I still need to train in learning how to become a ninja but I got the five and Master Nadakan to help me with that._

 _I visit the orphanage all the time. I help everyone find a home. I even train some of them in ninjutsu so they can defend themselves from bullies._

 _In case you're wondering about Mac Antfee, he's fine. The Wasureru Finger Hold erases memories so all of his memories are gone. So, he doesn't remember that Nadakan is his brother. While Nadakan was saddened by this, he understood that it was necessary. He's now a motivational speaker and he travels all across the world. He still has a few ninjutsu skills but he just chalked it up to being his natural skills. He seems a lot happier._

 _As for me, I finally got one of my greatest wishes. Not to be a ninja warrior, not to meet the five, but to find a family to call my own. Now, as the Tengu Warrior, I am going to defend my home and all of Japan and Norrisville from anyway who wants to hurt us and nothing is going to stop me._

* * *

Deep in a mountain outside of Norrisville, a figure with glowing turquoise eyes is smiling evilly. "Finally, after almost 15 years of waiting. I will get back the throne of my home and destroy all of Japan and nothing is going to stand in my way now that I have destroyed the prophecy." The figure laughed evilly as he watched his minions get giant cannons filled to the brim with metal and magical items.

* * *

 **I am done! Yes, there will be a sequel but it's going to be a while since I want to start a story that's been on my mind for a while but I will start the sequel after I finish one of my other stories. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I will see Y'all in my next story and the sequel! Bye! :)**


End file.
